Un nouvel ami pas comme les autres
by Lilieve01
Summary: Bella apprend que sa meilleure amie Alice a un grand frêre Emmett, elle finit par découvrir qu'il est spécial, il est autiste. Début d'une belle amitié et d'un amour avec l'autre frêre: Edward qui n'apprécie pas cette intruse dans leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

bnjour tout le monde, alors voilà je sais que mes autres fics ne sont pas terminées mais ce matin je me suis réveillée et tout de suite j'ai envoyer un sms a ma jumelle d'amour pour lui faire part d'une nouvelle idée de fic que j'ai eu. Je vous laisse la découvrir, All Human et bien sur Stephenie a tout les droits^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La rencontre...**

Bella était dans le centre commercial et poussa un énieme soupir. Dieu qu'elle détestait faire les magasins! Alice, sa meilleure amie était une grosse fan de mode et apparemment les vêtements de Bella n'était pas assez bien à son gout.

-Tiens essaye ça, j'aime cette tunique!

Elle lui tendit et Bella la regarda avant d'aquiecer, elle était pas mal du tout pour une fois, elles étaient d'accord.

Alors qu'elle était dans la cabine Alice demanda à Bella d'une voix timide.

-Bella? Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir?

Bella fronça les sourcils et passa la tête à travers le rideau pour lui parler.

-Encore? Mais pourquoi? Tu fuis ta maison?

Elle avait ajouté ça en riant mais apparemment, vu la tête d'Alice celle-ci était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est ton frêre?

Elle me regarda ahurie et secoua la tête après avoir réalisé de qui je parlais.

-Non Edward n'a rien à voir avec ça... Disons que je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ma famille...

Bella n'en cru pas ses oreilles, elles qui n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre, elle était sur le cul! Elle ne dit rien pensant qu'Alice continuerai mais celle-ci ajouta:

-On va manger un morceau?

La jeune fille acquieça et une fois sa tunique payée sortit du magasin à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

Elles s'intallèrent à une table en silence, commandèrent et au moment où leur plat étaient sur la table Alice commença son récit.

-Voilà, tu sais que mes parents m'ont eu en même temps qu'Edward... Mais avant nous, il y avait un autre garçon, il a deux ans de plus que nous...

Bella était bouche-bée d'apprendre qu'elle avait un frêre caché, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'était.

-Il s'appelle Emmett et il est très gentil...

Bella sentit la voix de son amie s'éteindre comme si elle allait pleurer, elle mit sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. Cela se passait de mots.

-Mais disons qu'il est spécial...

-Comment ça?

-Emmett est autiste de naissance.

Bella fut surprise, et attristée. Pour lui comme pour sa famille ça ne devait pas être rose tous les jours...

-Papa et maman l'ont envoyés dans un centre pour enfants comme lui, et ça marchait bien... Jusqu'à y a deux jours...

Bella attendit patiemment la suite, Alice prit une bouchée de son plat mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit.

-Disons qu'il est très grand, très musclé et il a un fort caractère... Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire de lui, il posait beaucoup de problèmes, alors il l'a renvoyé à la maison.

-C'est pour ça que tu dors chez moi depuis ce temps?

-Oui... Ce n'est pas facile à la maison en ce moment...

Elle poussa un soupir et se renfonca dans sa chaise en posant sa fourchette.

-Comprends moi, j'aime mon frêre, mais des fois c'est au-dessus de mes forces...

Sa meilleure amie vit alors quelques larmes perlées de ses joues, elle se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

-Chut, je sais que tu l'aimes, ça se voit quand tu parles de lui. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ta place... Je te trouve très courageuse...

-Tu parles! Je me réfugie chez ma meilleure amie! Et même maman pleure des fois dans sa chambre! Il n'y a qu'Edward et papa qui s'en sortent un peu avec lui... Quelques fois.

-C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas fuir ta maison indéfiniment. Tu sais quoi? Après manger on va aller chez toi...

-Par on tu entends?

-Nous, toi et moi. Je veux venir t'aider à affronter ton problème, je suis sure que tu peux arriver à vivre avec lui.

-Non Bella, je ne veux pas que tu...

-Tututut! Je ne te demande pas ton avis, on y va un point c'est tout!

La jeune Cullen lui fit un sourire lui montrant qu'elle était reconnaissante et reprit sa fourchette tandis que Bella allait s'asseoir pour finir sa salade.

* * *

-Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça?

Bella poussa encore un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pour la centième fois Alice, oui je suis sure, alors ouvre cette porte!

Son amie hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de chez elle, en disant: c'est moi!

Soudain, Bella vit une masse s'approcher et elle ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Il était immense et devait peser 100Kg! Elle se dit à ce moment la qu'en un coup de poing il pouvait l'assommer...

-ALICE!

-Salut Emmett.

On voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et qu'elle avait toujours la main sur la porte au cas ou il fallait partir en courant. Bella lui fit lacher la poignée et se tourna vers le garçon.

-Bonjour Emmett.

Il la regarda avec ses yeux marrons profonds, il était un peu vouté et ouvrait la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans dire un mot.

-Je m'appelle Isabella, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella si tu veux...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Bella sentait qu'Alice se tendait.

-Bella... C'est joli nom!

Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il avait une voix grave et douce.

-Merci Emmett.

-Alice? Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de revenir... A moins que tu pensais qu'il était reparti?

Les deux filles se tournèrent et trouvèrent Edward adossé à un mur avec un petit sourire. Bella vit rouge et s'empressa de répliquer.

-Non, elle savait qu'il était là et a voulu nous présenter.

Bien sur c'était faux mais ça il ne le savait pas.

-Vraiment? Je suis étonné... A moins que ce soit pour montrer la bête curieuse, tu feras bientôt payer l'entrée soeurette?

Bella vit sa meilleure amie retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.

-Tu es un monstre! Comment oses tu parler comme ça à ta soeur? Elle aime beaucoup Emmett mais c'est dur pour elle et...

Il se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers elle.

-Pour elle? MAIS ELLE N'EST JAMAIS LA POUR LUI! PAPA ET MOI ON FAIT TOUT ET APRES C'EST POUR ELLE QUE C'EST DUR? Tu ne connais pas nos vies Swan alors mèle toi de la tienne!

Elle allait répliquer quand elle vit Emmett se mettre à geindre, se boucher les oreilles et commencer à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

-Emmett?

Elle avait dit sa d'une voix calme, le garçon la regardait et gémissait un peu plus fort. Elle s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son bras, elle le regarda tout en avancant, attendant un refus de sa part, qui ne vint pas. Sa main atterissa sur son bras et commenca a le caresser doucement, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

Edward la regarda faire et fut surpris de ce geste et de la réaction d'Emmett. D'habitude il n'aimait pas les contacts et apparemment Isabella Swan avait le pouvoir de le calmer.

Intérieurement, il trouva la jeune fille courageuse de faire ça alors que la personne à côté d'elle faisait plus du double de sa taille et de son poids.

-Désolé, on ne criera plus promis.

Elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et les parents Cullen arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Esmé avait l'air inquiète.

-Il ne vous fait pas trop de misères?

Ce fut Alice, rayonnante qui répondit.

-Non, il s'est fait une nouvelle amie!

Alice avait l'air d'aller mieux et c'était vrai, la jeune fille savait que désormais ce serait moins dur pour elle d'être avec son grand frêre.

Emmett décolla ses mains de ses oreilles et pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour comprendre ce qu'Alice venait de dire.

-Amie?

Bella lui souri et hocha la tête.

-Si tu le veux bien sur.

Esmé retint un sanglot de joie que tout le monde entendit, même Emmett. Il se dirigea vers sa mère, Carlisle se mit devant au cas où.

-Non, attendez, laissez-le approcher.

Le père de famille regarda la jeune Swan et son fils à tour de rôle et s'écarta finalement pour le laisser passer.

Emmett continua d'avancer et regarda sa mère toujours la tête penchée et se baissa. Esmé ne bougea pas et arrêta de respirer. Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, il fit le même geste que Bella venait de faire pour lui. Il caressa le bras de sa mère pour la réconforter et toujours en larmes Esmé caressa la main de son fils, mais elle y ajouta un sourire qui paru le satisfaire, il se releva et sorti de la pièce sans un mots.

La scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux les laissa pantois pendant quelques instants. Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole la première.

-Comment...?

-Il a refait le geste que je lui ai appris. Il retient vite, il est intelligent... A sa manière.

Bella avait parlé d'une voix enrouée, comme si elle allait pleurer. Esmé s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, innondant son épaule.

-Merci! Mon petit ange est capable de montrer ses sentiments autre que la colère et la tristesse, et ce grâce à toi! Merci...

Carlisle fit un signe de tête, ému, pour lui montrer qu'il était reconnaissant lui aussi.

Bella se tourna vers le mur où Edward était mais ne vit personne. Il était parti et elle eut un pincement de coeur en repensant aux paroles échangées un peu plus tôt. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle était attirée par lui physiquement. Malheureusement le caractère du jeune homme était trop horrible pour elle. Elle qui s'entend si bien avec sa jumelle...

-Je dois vous laisser je dois faire à manger pour Charlie. Il est trop mauvais en cuisine.

Elle fit sourire les membres de la famille encore présent et après avoir embrassé tout le monde sorti de la maison.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle sentit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle reviendrait plus souvent ici.

* * *

Alors?... J'ai un peu peur de vos réactions, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qu'il ne va pas surtout!!

Merci de m'avoir lue!

Lilieve01.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!!!! Me revoilà!!! Je suis super contente de voir que cette idée de fic plait à beaucoup de monde!! Sans plus tarder je m'empresse de vous laisser lire le deuxieme chapitre!!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un passé enfoui...**

**PDV d'Edward:**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire! Emmett qui était devenu ami avec Swan, quelle ironie! Je pousse un soupir alors qe mes doigts parcourent le clavier de mon piano. Je n'étais pas resté pour voir les remerciements de mes parents, ça me faisait trop mal. Moi qui avait tout donné pour que mon frêre se sente bien, il n'y a pas une seule fois où mes parents ne m'ont serrés contre eux en me disant merci... Je ne devrais pas attendre de la reconnaissance, après tout c'est mon frêre, et même s'il est plus vieux, c'est presqu'une obligation d'être à ses côtés, mais quelques fois lorsque je le gronde ou que je répare sa bétise, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est dur psychologiquement et qu'on ne reproche rien à Alice, mais moi si je ne remplit pas mon rôle, je passe pour un frêre indigne...

Des fois quand j'imagine Emmett à ma place, je suis sur qu'il ferait pareil pour moi, et c'est ça qui me permet d'être avec lui. Il n'a pas choisit d'être comme ça, et des fois on oubli que même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il souffre beaucoup de cette différence.

Quand Swan a dit qu'il était intelligent à sa manière, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une grande joie me remplir. Elle avait raison, il retenait vite, et si on continuait sur ce chemin? Si on tentait de lui apprendre le bien et le mal en lui montrant le quotidien? Il finirait par comprendre tôt ou tard que quand il s'énerve et qu'il se met à tout casser, ça nous blesse.

J'en avais parlé à mon père et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire:

-Isabella pourra nous aider, je suis sur que ça passera mieux avec elle près d'Emmett.

Je n'avais rien répondu mais au fond de moi je me suis senti bléssé. J'étais capable de prendre soin de lui merde! Pas besoin d'une personne inconnue! Elle a eu de la chance, voilà tout! Emmett devait encore dormir à moitié debout...

Je ne pu réprimer un sourire, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même... Sans succès!

Cette fille était pourtant comme les autres pétasses du lycée, même si c'est l'amie de ma soeur, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'une fille est forcément superficielle et que l'avenir d'Emmett, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Pourtant au fond de moi, j'essaye de créer un espoir, un espoir comme quoi elle tient vraiment à mon frêre et qu'elle veut vraiment l'aider. Mais à chaque fois l'image de Rosalie me revient en tête...

Rosalie. Je sens ma colère se répercuter dans mes doigts et j'appuie plus fort sur le clavier que je ne le devrais. Cette sale...

C'était avant de mettre Emmett dans l'institut, il venait à l'école avec nous, et ne s'en sortait pas mal lorsqu'on lui expliquait. Les professeurs étaient gentils avec lui et il avait quelques amis comme Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice.

Mais un jour... Ce fameux jour où il avait été voir Rosalie, je crois que c'est ce jour là où on l'a perdu...

**Flash Back:**

-Edward...

-Oui Em?

Il se triturait les doigts comme lorsqu'il voulait me demander quelque chose.

-Tu crois que je peux aller parler à Rosalie ?

Je le regarde étonné et ne pu m'empêcher d'être inquiet, après tout cette fille était la plus populaire du lycée et ne devait même pas connaitre son existence.

-Pourquoi veux tu aller lui parler Em?

-Je veux lui dire des choses gentilles...

Il me faisait penser à un gros nounours quand il faisait ça.

-Quoi comme choses gentilles?

Il rougit, et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant toujours le sol. Il ne regardait jamais les gens dans les yeux, ça l'effrayait trop.

-Qu'elle est jolie...

Je ne pu m'empêcher à ce moment-là de lui prendre l'épaule et de lui murmurer.

-Tu sais, c'est très gentil Em, vraiment, mais je pense qu'elle le sait déjà...

-Oui mais elle sait pas que moi je le sais.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui sourire et de lui dire qu'il devait faire ce qui lui semblait le mieux.

Quelques heures plus tard...

-Bonjour Rosalie.

Je me tourne vers mon frêre, il avait cueilli une fleur qui ressemblait à une marguerite, mais il y avait encore les racines et de la terre avec. Je voyais la scène avec Jasper, mais malheureusement tout le lycée était là. En même temps Em n'avait pas choisit le meilleur lieu pour aller parler à Rosalie... En plein réfectoire à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Qui c'est cet idiot?

Elle avait dit ça en rigolant de toute la puissance de sa voix, ses copines se joignant à elle.

Je serre les poings, de quel droit ose t-elle lui dire ça?

-Rosalie, je voulais te dire, tu es très belle...

Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer et j'entendis tout le monde rire autour de moi alors que j'étais attristé pour mon frêre qui se ridiculisait...

-Ouah, c'est un sacré scoop, tu sais ce que c'est quelque chose de beau, c'est un sacré progrès pour toi hein?

Je me lève de ma chaise et je sens Jasper derrière moi qui me suis. Emmett sembla réaliser les rires autour de lui et commença à se balancer de gauche à droite comme lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu te moques de moi?...

-Parce que t'es un parasite mon gars: une erreur de la nature!

-Ta gueule Rosalie!

Jasper avait parlé et j'avais oublié un instant que c'était sa soeur.

-Salut frêrot, alors on vient chercher Frankestein?

Tout le refectoire explosa de rire de nouveau sous cette vanne totalement nulle.

Je pris le bras d'Emmett pour l'emmener mais vu qu'il est plus grand que moi je n'arrive pas à le faire bouger d'un pouce.

-Viens Emmett, allons nous en.

-Non, je veux des excuses!

Rosalie se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Des excuses?! Et pourquoi pas un bisou sur la bouche mon grand hein?

Malheureusement, Emmett ne comprit pas l'ironie et jeta la fleur par terre pour se ruer sur Rosalie pour l'embrasser. Vu sa taille et ce qu'il tentait de faire elle poussa un hurlement.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH LACHE MOI ESPECE DE MONSTRE!!! A MOI! AU SECOURS!

Jasper et moi on avait du s'y mettre à deux pour l'empêcher d'embrasser la jeune fille. Tout le monde était paniqué, à croire que mon frêre avait tenté de la tuer.

-ESPECE DE SALE MONSTRE! IL A TENTE DE M'ASSASSINER!

-C'EST FAUX!

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de répliquer, Emmett se bouchait les oreilles de ses deux mains.

-Elle a dit que je pouvais l'embrasser, elle l'a dit Edward...

-MAIS JE DECONNAIS ESPECE D'IDIOT! Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais embrasser un monstre comme toi?

Emmett sembla plus que blesser et je me tournais vers Rosalie pour lui dire ma façon de penser lorsque le proviseur arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?!

Quelques heures plus tard...

-C'est un scandale! Ma fille... Agréssé par cet élève!!

Ma mère était inconsolable et mon père furieux que l'on puisse penser qu'Emmett était dangereux.

-Ecoutez moi, M Hale, nous vous présentons toutes nos excuses, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas comme les autres...

-Il devrait être enfermé oui!

Je serre les poings, j'adorais les parents de Jasper en temps normal, mais là, ils allaient trop loin.

-C'est elle qui a commencé à l'insulter.

-ET ALORS? Edward je sais que tu veux juste défendre ton frêre mais là, il n'a aucune excuse! Je demande à ce qu'on retire Emmett Cullen de cet établissement.

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et poussa un soupir après réflexion.

-Je suis désolé, mais M Hale a raison.

-Mais... Où va-t'il aller?

Ma mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, je me sentais défait, et impuissant.

-Je connais un très bon établissement pour les enfants de son genre Mme Cullen...

-Mais il n'apprendra rien là-bas! Si on l'envoie loin de nous il perdra ses repères et il croira qu'on l'a abandonné!

J'avais dit cette phrase avec tout le désespoir que je ressentais à cet instant. Mais ce fut mon père qui mis une main sur mon épaule et me réconforta.

-Tu sais, il sera peut-être mieux là-bas, avec des personnes qui sauront le comprendre mieux que nous Edward... Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions...

-Alors à la moindre difficulté on se débarasse de lui c'est ça?

Je ne vis pas la main de ma mère s'abattre sur moi. Elle était toujours en pleurs et le ton qu'elle employa pour me parler me surprit.

-Tu crois que ce n'est pas suffisamment dur comme ça Edward? Tu crois que nous n'avons pas de la peine de voir notre fils nous être enlevé? Mais bon sang, nous essayons de faire notre mieux Edward, mais ce n'est jamais assez! Je n'en peux plus, tu peux comprendre ça?

Je sors du bureau en courant et sans vraiment savoir où mes pas me menaient je me retrouvais sur le terrain de basket, là où Emmett se trouvait. Il adorait jouer au basket, on lui avait expliqué et il s'était révélé très doué dans ce domaine, d'ailleurs c'était l'un des préféré du coach...

Il était en train de faire quelques paniers, seul, je le rejoint aussitôt, prenant un ballon à mon tour. Il se tourna vers moi, et me dit d'une voix éteinte.

-Elle m'a dit que je pouvais...

Je tire et marque avant de répondre.

-Je sais Emmett, je sais...

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Maintenant il était revenu, en colère, triste, plus rien n'arrivait à le faire rire. Je savais que le mettre dans cet institut n'était pas une bonne idée, maintenant j'avais l'impression que nous devions recommencer à zéro, qu'il nous refasse confiance comme avant... Lui montrer qu'on était là pour lui et qu'on l'aimait malgré tout.

* * *

J'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule.. Pfiou lol, bon allez dans la joie et la bonne humeur, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous please!!

Merci de me lire

Lilieve01


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi super parce que cette fic est toute nouvelle et j'ai déjà pas mal de reviews! Merci à tous pour votre soutien! ^^ Je vous donne la suite de l'histoire, on revient au présent et promis, c'est moins triste, même si j'adore faire pleurer les gens, mdr.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Commençons par le commencement.**

**PDV de Bella:**

Je me regarde dans la glace, j'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi puisque je vais juste chez les Cullen, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un rendez-vous galant! Alice m'avait invitée et apparemment Emmett avait demandé de mes nouvelles ce qui avait exaspéré au plus haut point son petit frêre.

Je pousse un soupir: Edward, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me haisse de cette façon? On avait du se parler deux fois avant que je ne rencontre Emmett et pourtant je passais beaucoup de temps chez Alice, alors je ne comprends pas comment il a pu développer une haine pareille envers moi.

Aujourd'hui Alice m'avait demandé, enfin supplier serait le mot le plus juste, de mettre ma jupe blanche courte qui arrive au-dessus du genou avec mon haut bleu clair. J'ignore pourquoi elle voulait cette tenue en particulier mais j'avoue que se sentir jolie de temps en temps n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Je pris mes clés et après avoir salué mon père me dirige vers ma voiture. Je connaissais le chemin même s'il était un peu compliqué au niveau de la forêt. Parce que bien sur ma meilleure amie ne pouvait pas vivre comme tout le monde en ville. Enfin bon, une fois arrivée dans leur cour, j'eus à peine refermer ma portière que je sentis deux bras m'attraper et me tirer en arrière.

Je pousse un cri de surprise avant de reconnaitre ses deux bras immenses, j'étais dos à lui mais je savais très bien qui c'était. Je repris mon calme comme je le pu avant de dire:

-Bonjour Emmett.

Il fit un bruit de contentement, apparemment heureux que je ne l'ai pas oublié.

-Bonjour Bella.

Ca c'est de l'accueil! Un peu plus et je décolle du sol. Alice arriva à ce moment-là en courant affolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il ne te fera pas de mal! Je vais chercher Edward! Et papa qui n'est pas là...

-Du calme Al'! Je vais bien, je vais demander gentiment à ton frêre de me lâcher avant qu'il ne me brise les côtes.

J'essaye de desséré son étreinte, sans succès. La vache, il devrait faire du catch!

-Emmett, mon grand, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait?

Il ne fallait pas que je panique, après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, pour lui c'était un calin comme un autre.

Je sentis sa poigne se desséré légèrement, juste assez pour que je ne me sente plus écraser, mais il me tenait toujours dans sa poigne de fer.

-Emmett, lâche la tout de suite!

Cette voix... C'était Edward, il avait l'air paniqué et furieux contre son frêre, je me demande bien pourquoi.

Je sentis Emmett bougé un peu, comme si il avait été pris en faute. Edward continua son discours, il était à présent devant moi et je pouvais voir à quel point il était inquiet.

-Lâche-la tout de suite! Tu ne peux pas faire ça aux gens Em! Souviens-toi de Rosalie bon sang!

Je sentis alors les deux mains me lâcher sans que je m'y attende et avant d'avoir dit ouf je me retrouvais par-terre. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Emmett partir en courant. Edward poussa un soupir et tendit la main pour me relever.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, il ne m'a rien fait.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, il ne connait pas sa force.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

Je ne comprenais plus rien à son attitude.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le dénoncer à la police. Est-ce qu'on pourrait garder cet incident entre nous?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Il pensait que j'allais dire à la police qu'Emmett m'avait agressée?

Alice arriva et toisa son frêre de son regard le plus mauvais.

-Non mais tu la prends pour qui? Je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dénoncé Emmett! Elle n'est pas Rosalie!

Rosalie? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire bon sang? C'est là que ça me fait tilt: Edward avait parlé de Rosalie et Emmett m'avait immédiatement lâchée. Y aurait-il eu une histoire similaire avant?

-Jamais je n'aurais dit quoique ce soit à la police Edward. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse faire du tord à Emmett. Je sais qu'il est différent et que c'est dur pour lui...

Il me regarda d'un air étonné, au début il ne sembla pas y croire mais en me regardant plus fixement il du comprendre que j'étais sincère et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Oh Bella, ta jupe est toute sale!

C'était bien Alice ça! Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en m'époussetant, je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi je relève la tête et je le vis immédiatement détourner le regard en marmonnant qu'il allait faire quelques paniers.

-Oh vous avez un panier? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comment ça se fait?

J'étais vraiment étonnée, j'adorais jouer au basket, c'était le seul sport où j'arrivais à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-On l'avait rangé quand Emmett est parti, il aime beaucoup y jouer et voir le panier rendait Edward nostalgique. Maintenant qu'il est revenu ils se font des petits matchs un contre un.

Je voyais Edward s'éloigner vers la cour intérieure de leur maison, il semblait en proie à une grande réflexion.

Je suivis Alice dans la maison, elle tenait à se que l'on passe du temps toutes les deux.

On oublia vite l'incident avec son grand frêre et elle commença à me peindre les ongles de pieds tandis que je lui lisais les derniers potins people.

**PDV d'Edward:**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé! Quand j'avais vu Emmett avec Bella dans ses bras, je me revoyais des années en arrière, sauf que Bella ne semblait pas paniquée, enfin elle n'en menait pas large. Quand elle m'avait assurée qu'elle ne dirait rien, je ne voulais pas y croire, cette fille n'était décidemment pas comme les autres.

Ca devait faire 5 minutes que j'étais seul à jouer quand j'entendis des pas peu discrets, je ne me retourne pas, je sais déjà qui c'est.

-Désolé Edward...

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux et finit par le regarder, il avait l'air vraiment peiné.

-C'est pas grave Emmett c'est oublié. Je n'aurais pas du te parler d'_elle!_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.

Il ne sembla pas soulagé pour autant.

-Papa et maman vont encore m'envoyer là-bas?

Avant même que je réponde que non il commença à pleurer et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment malheureux dans cet établissement.

-JE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER! Je veux pas...

Je tente de l'approcher pour faire le même geste que Bella avait fait deux jours plus tôt mais il recula, apeuré.

-Emmett, on ne te renverra pas là-bas, je te le promet. Tu veux faire quelques paniers avec moi?

Il hésita, il devait peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête puis finalement sans rien dire, il prit un ballon et commença à faire des tirs. Je me sentis soulagé, la catastrophe avait été évitée de peu.

**Une heure plus tard:**

Mon père venait de rentrer quand il aperçut la voiture de Bella il appela les deux jeunes filles dans le salon. Emmett et moi étions en train de jouer au jeu des 7 familles, c'était le seul jeu qu'Emmett comprenait parfaitement.

-Les filles, asseyez-vous j'ai à vous parler.

Je me poussais pour faire de la place mais apparemment Bella préfera s'asseoir sur une chaise en face, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentis un pincement au coeur.

-Voilà, j'ai été voir un collègue spécialisé dans les cas comme Emmett et je lui ai raconté la facilité avec laquelle il s'est laissé faire avec Bella et qu'il a réussit à reproduire son geste avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a dit que c'était un excellent signe et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à continuer.

J'étais abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

-Comment allons-nous nous y prendre?

-Et bien j'avais pensé qu'Edward...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une fierté poindre en moi.

-... Et Bella pourraient, après les cours bien sur, aider Emmett dans certains exercices que mon ami me donnera à lui faire faire.

Ma fierté vient de chuter trente mètres plus bas... Pourquoi elle?! Bordel! Je lui jette un regard noir, celle-ci fit mine de l'ignorer et préféra parler à mon père.

-Est-ce que ça peut l'aider à s'intégrer? Je veux dire, il pourrait revenir au lycée, être un élève presque normal?

Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix, signe qu'elle était émue de savoir qu'Emmett pourrait aller mieux, et je ne pu m'empêcher de la croire...

-Et bien si on montre au directeur qu'Emmett est capable de s'intégrer, je pense qu'il n'aurait aucune raison de s'y opposer!

Mon père était comme... Je sais pas, transporté, je sentais qu'il plaçait tous ses espoirs dans cette nouvelle thérapie, et je me dis à ce moment précis, qu'il fallait que je fasse le maximum pour aider mon frêre, même si pour ça il faut que je travaille avec Swan.

-Je suis d'accord. Qu'en penses-tu Swan?

Je la défiais de refuser même si j'espèrais au fond de moi qu'elle dirait oui et que je puisse passer du temps avec elle.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux marrons profonds avant de dire:

-J'en suis, chaque jour après les cours je viendrais aider.

Carlisle la remercia et la pris dans ses bras et je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers elle. Je m'éclipse dans la pièce du piano.

Je venais de commencer à jouer lorsque je sentis un gros poids s'asseoir près de moi.

-Pourquoi t'aimes pas Bella?

Je m'arrête de jouer, surpris par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Je ne sais pas...

Et j'étais honnête, j'ignorais pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas, et est-ce qu'au fond je ne l'aimais pas? Là était la question...

-Elle, elle est pas comme les autres!

Je ne pu retenir un sourire, il avait raison, mon frêre l'avait compris avant moi, et je me rendis compte à cet instant que depuis que Bella était entrée dans nos vies Emmett faisait des phrases plus longues et paraissait plus humain. Je me remis à jouer et Emmett me regarda. D'habitude je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde fixement les mains qui pianotaient, mais là c'était différent je savais qu'Emmett voulait comprendre comment ça marchait.

Je pris sa main et la posa sur les touches noires et blanches. Il parut surpris et il y avait de quoi. Le piano était ce que j'avais de plus précieux et il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y toucher. Comme à un enfant dont on aurait interdit de jouer avec des allumettes. Maintenant, j'estimais qu'il était assez grand pour comprendre.

Il appuya un doigt sur le la et le son s'échappa tout de suite le faisant reculer de surprise. Puis voyant que le piano s'était tu à nouveau il mit un autre doigt sur le la et à nouveau le son se fit entendre. Mais au lieu de retirer sa main comme précedemment, il ria. Et je me sentais heureux de l'entendre rire. Mon père passa à ce moment-là devant la porte qui était restée ouverte et sourit avant de repartir.

Je pense que ce moment devrait rester graver dans nos mémoires...

* * *

Aloors??? Bon là si vous avez pleurer il vous en faut pas beaucoup lol. J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!!!

Lilieve01


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Bonjour!!! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément comme toujours, mais je ne m'en lasse pas, donc n'hésitez pas à continuer!!!!

Voici le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**PDV de Bella:**

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, quels sentiments devaient me traverser? J'étais en cours d'anglais, le dernier de ma longue journée de cours, et je ne savais pas si j'étais impatiente d'aller chez les Cullen ou au contraire me dire que j'aurais jamais du accepter...

Mais Edward me narguait avec son regard etson sourire fier, et j'avais vu rouge.

Mais en même temps, Emmett valait la peine... Alors vous comprenez dans quelle situation je me suis fourrée?

L'un des frêres ne peut pas me voir tandis que l'autre me laisse l'approcher alors que c'est anormal, où est le bug??

La sonnerie retentit... Je range mes affaires, Alice m'attend à la sortie pour m'emmener en voiture jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait l'air nerveuse.

-Tu es toujours sure de vouloir faire ça Bella? Personne ne t'en voudra de changer d'avis.

Non elle avait raison, mais le sourire satisfait de l'autre idiot me revient à l'esprit ainsi que le regard pleins d'étoiles d'Emmett.

-Oui je suis toujours sure! On dirait qu'on t'emmène à l'abattoir, t'en fais pas d'accord? Tout se passera bien, Emmett est adorable.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas d'Emmett dont je m'inquiète enfin si, mais il s'entend bien avec toi contrairement à mon jumeau...

Ah... Même elle l'avait compris.

-J'ai cru comprendre oui et tu sais quoi? Je m'en moque! Je vais chez toi pour aider Emmett, je vais ignorer l'autre c'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête sans trop y croire mais elle se gara tout de même dans leur cour. Je vérifie derrière moi si le gros nounours n'est pas là, mais apparemment je ne suis pas suivie.

J'entends des rires et des bruits de rebonds qui viennent de derrière, Alice et moi curieuses allons jeter un oeil et nous fumes surprises par la scène qui se passait devant nos yeux.

Edward, torse nu, riait mort de rire tandis qu'Emmett tapait ses genoux avec un ballon sous le bras.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de détailler le torse d'Edward, il était parfait, musclé à souhait sans faire trop bodybuilder, et il avait un sourire à tomber... Wow, Bella réveille toi enfin! Oublie pas qu'il est arrogant, sur de lui, arrogant et... Attends, je l'ai pas déjà dit ça?! Enfin je peux le dire deux fois tellement son égo est grand!

Il s'arrêta de rire en nous voyant.

-Tiens, je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis...

-Jamais, Emmett et ta famille comptent sur moi, je n'aimerais pas les décevoir, je suis sure que tu comprends...

Une lueur sombre passa dans ses beaux yeux marrons dorés, il semble avoir compris mon message caché.

-Tu sais, on pourra finalement se passer de toi, hier quand tu es partie Emmett s'est intéréssé au piano.

-Super, quand il jouera comme Chopin ou Debussy tu pourras dire que je suis inutile, pour le moment, je crois qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble.

Il grogna quelque chose comme quoi il avait un aperçu de l'enfer et je ne pu m'empêcher de sentir mon coeur se serrer et je du admettre que j'étais heureuse qu'Emmett découvre enfin des choses.

Il riait toujours, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, je sourie en l'entendant rire.

-Bonjour Emmett.

-BELLA!

Il eut vraiment l'air content de me voir, ça contrastait totalement avec son frêre qui enfilait son tee-shirt en faisant la tronche.

-Tu es prêt pour travailler Emmett?

A ce moment Carlisle entra dans la cour.

-Ah Bella. Je suis content que tu sois venu, vraiment. Bien, alors je vais vous donner votre première tâche. Mon collègue psy m'a donné une première consigne, très importante. C'est la base de tout.

Je retiens inconsciemment ma respiration, si on foirait cette partie, pas la peine de songer à passer aux suivantes...

-Il faut qu'il travaille sa mémoire.

-Sa mémoire?

-Oui, en fait, c'est bien beau de vouloir lui apprendre des choses, mais s'il est incapable de les retenir longtemps, ça ne sert à rien, vous êtes d'accord?

On hoche tout les deux la tête, Emmett continuait de jouer avec le ballon, insouciant.

-Je veux aussi voir combien de temps il peut rester concentrer et faites attention, il risque de s'énerver à certains moments. Il faudra faire preuve de doigter.

-D'accord.

On avait répondu en même temps et ça fit sourire Alice et Carlisle. J'ignore pourquoi.

-Bien, vous pouvez commencez maintenant si vous voulez. Installez vous dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Pourquoi ma chambre?

Il avait l'air tendu, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction, j'allais découvrir une partie qu'il ne montrait à personne hormis sa famille. Aurait-il des choses à cacher?

-Parce que ta mère attend des invités et qu'elle a tout préparé dans le salon, Alice va aller dans sa chambre pour vous laisser tranquille et à part la cuisine et mon bureau, je ne vois pas où tu veux aller travailler.

-Ok, ok j'ai compris.

-Emmett n'a pas sa chambre?

Ils eurent tous l'air gênés devant ma question.

-Disons qu'Emmett n'aime pas dormir seul, la dernière fois on a essayé mais il a détruit son lit. Esmé tente de refaire sa chambre, donc en attendant il dort avec Edward.

Je ne répondis pas, je savais que c'était dur pour Carlisle de parler de ça.

-Bien au boulot!

Et le père de famille nous laissa tous les 4 dans la cour. Alice ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Bon, je vais faire mes devoirs, et j'ai mon devoir de maths à réviser. Je vous laisse et... Evitez de vous entretuer s'il vous plait!

Elle partit comme un courant d'air après m'avoir fait la bise. Super l'amie...

Edward poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de me dire:

-On y va?

-On y va...

Emmett nous suivit sans que l'on eut besoin de lui demander, je pense qu'il a compris pourquoi j'étais ici, et je trouve que c'est déjà un pas.

Edward monta les marches et à peine il eut ouvert la porte qu'Emmett s'engouffra dedans et s'allongea sur le lit.

Je détaille la pièce, elle est spacieuse, peu décorée, une chambre de mec quoi. Il y a quand même quelques photos sur le mur au dessus de son bureau en bordel. Je pu décerner quelques partitions dans le monticule d'objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Edward ne dit rien, attendant proablement que je parle, mais ce fut Emmett qui interrompit le silence.

-Dodo?

Edward soupira et alla s'asseoir près de son frêre, et pour la première fois, je pensais qu'il avait raison, j'étais de trop...

-Non Emmett, on est là pour t'aider à t'améliorer, et si tu y parviens tu pourras retourner au lycée. Comme avant, tu te souviens?

Alors comme ça Emmett avait été au lycée... Je me demande pourquoi il n'y est pas resté. Ca devait être bien avant mon arrivée à Forks.

-D'accord. Pas trop dur?

-Non je te le promets, et puis on va faire en sorte que ce soit amusant tu verras.

Le géant hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Edward se tourna alors vers moi, son air attendrissant avait disparu.

-Bon tu proposes quoi?

Je pousse un soupir. Ca va être plus dur que je ne le pensais...

-On pourrait essayer de voir quelle mémoire peut lui correspondre.

-C'est à dire?

Il avait la petite ride au milieu du front prouvant qu'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Dieu que j'avais envie de toucher cette ride. Reprends tes esprits Bell, il peut pas te voir, et toi non plus aux dernières nouvelles.

-Et bien des personnes retiennent plus quand elles voient les choses écrites, d'autres quand elles les entendent. Tu vois le genre?

-Hum... Oui. Comment savoir dans ce cas?

Emmett faisait des bruits de bouches, imitant surement la mouche.

-Et bien, j'ai envie de voir si comme les enfants il peut apprendre une chanson. Tu sais, avec des gestes pour accompagner. Et on verra ce qu'il arrive le mieux à reproduire.

Edward paru étonné de mon idée, comme si je ne pouvais pas en avoir dans la vie...

-Pas bête. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu as une chanson en tête?

-Hum... Oui, mais elle n'a pas de gestes, je les inventeraient sans qu'ils ne soient trop dur à retenir.

Je m'approche d'Emmett pour lui parler, il était toujours avec sa bouche, et je du l'appeler pour avoir toute son attention.

-Tu veux que je t'apprennes une chanson?

Il me regarda avec la tête penchée sur le côté, il réfléchissait probablement. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il hocha la tête, m'écoutant.

Je pris une profonde respiration et me lançait, tentant d'ignorer le regard d'Edward sur moi.

_Do, le do il a bon dos_

_Ré, rayon de soleil d'or_

_Mi c'est la moitié d'un tout_

_Fa, c'est facile à chanter._

_Sol, la terre où vous marchez._

_La, l'endroit où vous allez._

_Si, c'est siffler comme un merle_

_Et comme ça on revient à do oh oh oh..._

Je voyais Emmett me regarder avec attention ainsi que mes gestes ajoutés à la chanson.

-Chante avec moi Emmett.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas aussi satisfaisant que je ne le pensais, aucun geste ne correspondait et il ne se souvenait que du début.

Edward se leva au bout d'un moment l'air énervé.

-Ca ne sers à rien!

-On vient de commencer, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réussisse tout de suite.

-Oui, mais ta chanson est ridicule, d'où elle vient d'ailleurs?

-Tu ne connais pas la mélodie du bonheur? Avec Julie Andrews, celle qui joue Mary Poppins.

Il pouffa d'un rire mauvais.

-On voit ta culture, non désolé je ne regarde plus les Disney depuis que j'ai 7 ans.

-Tu devrais, des fois leur morale te remettrait peut-être les idées en place.

Il me regarda d'un air mauvais, si un regard pouvait tuer...

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te faire entrer dans nos vies! Tu nous sers à rien.

Et il partit, nous laissant Emmett et moi dans sa chambre. Je me tourne vers Emmett qui ouvrait la bouche comme pour faire un play-back.

Je ne devais pas perdre espoir, un jour Emmett retournerait au lycée, avec ou sans l'aide d'Edward Cullen!

* * *

Alors? Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas!!!

Lilieve01.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde!!!! Heureuse de voir que je peux toujours compter sur mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices!!! Ca me fait super plaisir, vraiment, surtout qu'apparemment cette fic touche beaucoup de gens, ce qui me motive encore plus pour écrire la suite!

Bonne lecture et merci encore!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**PDV d'Edward:**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais réagit comme un idiot! Après tout, j'avais aussi pensé que son idée de chanson était bonne... Quand elle s'était mise à chanter, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour l'écouter. Elle chantait vraiment bien, j'aimais sa voix. Mais j'avais été déçu par le résultat... Emmett s'amusait mais c'était n'importe quoi...

J'appuye ma tête contre le mur, j'étais dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de mon père. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir... Pas encore une fois...

Et elle... Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle. J'avais envie de la connaitre, mais j'avais tellement peur que mes parents lui donnent l'affection qui m'était destinée... Elle était entré dans nos vies sans rien nous demander... Mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là, mais le problème c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi!

Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé mon frêre Emmett, mais être si proche d'elle et si éloigné à la fois c'est trop dur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme cela avec elle? Et seulement avec elle!

Mon père sort à ce moment là de son bureau, il remarque ma présence et s'approche de moi le regard inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Papa, je suis perdu...

Il s'assit à mes côtés par-terre.

-C'est Bella n'est-ce pas?

Je le regarde étonné, comment avait il deviné que..?

-Tu es tellement transparent depuis qu'elle est ici.

-Comment ça? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

Il ricana, et secoua la tête du style: on ne me la fait pas à moi!

-Edward, tu es un garçon mignon, intelligent et talentueux...

Il allait me demander en mariage ou quoi?

-Je ne serais pas étonné que Bella soit attiré par toi...

-Tu crois?!

M... Je viens de me faire avoir comme un débutant.

-Je m'en doutais! Alors, elle te plait comme ça...

-Non, je pensais juste que...

Pff arrête d'essayer de te persuader du contraire.

-Oui.

Je remis ma tête contre le mur en poussant un soupir résigné.

-Est-ce si terrible?

Je le regarde avec un sourire triste.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle... Je veux dire, elle est tellement différente de toutes celles que je connais et j'ai peur de tout faire de travers...

Un peu comme je viens de faire avec cette histoire de chanson.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement tenté d'être ami pour commencer? Et puis, reste toi-même, je suis certain que marchera.

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais bon... Qui sait? Qui vivra verra...

Dès demain à l'école je tenterais d'aller la voir pour m'excuser et lui prouver que je ne suis pas mauvais dans le fond... Juste jaloux de l'affection que mes parents lui donnent...

Bella... J'espère vraiment que tu arriveras à me pardonner...

Je me lève _(et je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas, comme d'habitudeeeee!! désolé pétage de plombs de moi lol) _et me dirige vers ma chambre, à ma grande surprise, elle est encore là avec mon frêre.

Je pensais qu'elle serait partie furieuse contre moi... Mais non, elle est resté pour lui. Elle était sur mon lit et lui lisait un livre.

Je frappe sur la porte déjà ouverte, la faisant sursauter. Elle me jette un regard noir dès qu'elle m'eut reconnu. Je pousse un soupir, la réconciliation n'allait pas être simple.

-Bella... Est-ce qu'on peut parler?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, regarda Emmett, lui murmura qu'elle revenait et s'approcha de moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà...

Par où commencer...

-Je... Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi. J'ai du te paraitre comme le pire des nuls...

-Des salops, serait plus correct.

Je la regarde, décidemment, elle ne perd pas le nord.

-Oui. Et, je voulais te demander de me pardonner le fait d'avoir été un salop de première avec toi. Et je pensais que pour Emmett, ça serait bien qu'on s'entende, on risque de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble alors...

Elle me regarda au fur et à mesure de mon discours et sourit à la fin.

-Pourquoi avoir changer d'avis si vite? Il n'y a même pas une heure tu me traitais d'idiote...

Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je me suis attaché à toi! Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas te le dire!

-Parce que tu ne mérites pas ça, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une fille comme les autres. Hors je suis sur que c'est totalement faux et je pense que je m'en rendrais compte au fur et à mesure qu'on passera du temps avec Emmett.

-Oh.

Elle rougit! J'hallucine, elle rougit.

-Et bien, je pense que je pourrais te pardonner ton comportement d'homme des cavernes...

Je ris, elle avait de l'humour et j'aimais ça.

-Bien, je lisais à Emmett une histoire, tu veux te joindre à nous?

Je regarde mon frêre qui me regardait la tête penchée qui me faisait des yeux de chiens battus, il avait du apprendre cette technique de persuasion avec Alice!

-Bien sur.

Et je m'asseois à côté d'elle sur le lit. J'étais bien là, je me sentais comme entier et j'étais heureux de voir un sourire ne pas quitter les lèvres de la jeune fille.

* * *

Je sais, on s'interesse moins à Emmett mais ça va revenir avec le prochain chap qui viendra je ne sais pas quand ^^. Merci pour toutes vos reviews encore une fois, je suis très heureuse!!! Continuez comme ça surtout:!!!!

:p

Merci encore!! A bientôt!!

Lilieve01


	6. Message personnel :p

HEYYYYYYYYYY!

Salut, ce n'est pas un chapitre, alors voilà, c'est pour dire que si je n'ai plus posté depuis un long moment, c'est parce que j'avais un soucis pour accédé à mon compte! J'ai voulu il y a un moment revenir et reposter, et là, bam, pas le bon mot de passe, impossible de m'en souvenir, alors hop, je clique sur retrouver mon mot de passe sur mail, mais le problème c'est que c'était une vieille messagerie sfr, que je pensais close, alors je vais sur ma boite mail, mot de passe pas bon non plus, bon, on fait mot de passe oublié, et là il me l'envoie sur un mail de mon ex, qui a déjà reçu un mail de mot de passe auparavant et qui m'avait sommé de faire changer ça. Donc c'est lui qui avait le mot de passe de mon mail sfr, qui lui contenait le mail de fanfiction. Net. Ca va vous suivez? Bon maintenant j'ai fait tout les changements nécéssaires donc pas de panique, me revoilà et c'est parti pour durer!

Yeah! Gros bisous à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et qui me liront peut être encore ^^

Lilieve01


	7. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre! J'ai faillit laisser tomber cette fic, parce que l'autisme est pas facile à aborder, et j'ai peur de disgresser, mais bon continuons malgré tout, on verra bien, tant que j'ai des lectrices ou des lecteurs et bien je continuerais ^^. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.

Les persos sont à Meyer!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Bella aidait chaque soir Emmett avec l'aide d'Edward. Cela se passait pas trop mal, mais la jeune fille avait peur que cette aide ne soit inutile.

Alice était avec elle, cette dernière dormait enfin chez elle, Emmett était devenu plus doux car il comprenait qu'il était la raison de l'angoisse de sa sœur et de la tristesse de ses parents.

-Et si on allait boire un verre ? Je meurs de soif.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, à force de parler ça ne l'étonnait guère, Alice était redevenue Alice et ça faisait plaisir à sa meilleure amie.

**PDV de Bella:**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Emmett, je devais retourner chez les Cullen ce soir même, mais je commençais à être à court d'idées. Nous ne savions toujours pas quel était la mémoire qui lui convenait le mieux, même si je pencherais sur le visuel.

Et je me demandais toujours ce qui a poussé Edward à être gentil avec moi. Il est devenu aimable, et me propose toujours si je veux boire ou manger un truc. Que ses parents et sa soeur soient gentils et polis envers moi j'étais plus habituée.

-Bella? Ouhou, tu m'écoutes?

Je secoue la tête pour revenir sur terre.

-Pardon Alice, tu disais?

-Je me demandais... Tu penses qu'Emmett a vraiment fait des progrès?

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire... Déjà il m'a accepté et ce très rapidement, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Elle hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

-Alors le programme pour ce soir?

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Mike s'assit à notre table sans nous demander s'il pouvait venir.

-Salut les filles, ça va? Quoi de beau?

Alice me regarda, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre. Mais Mike enchaina:

-Au fait Bella, il paraît que tu aides le yéti à s'intégrer?

Le yéti? Je ne pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux ronds.

-Mike, tu serais gentil, tu peux nous laisser, au lieu d'insulter le frère de ma meilleure amie?

-Oh allez, on sait tous que tu œuvres pour une cause perdue...

-Non si il y a une cause perdue, c'est bien toi Mike. Viens Alice, on s'en va, tes frères m'attendent.

Elle acquiesça frappant au passage Mike avec son sac en le mettant sur son dos.

-Non mais quel abruti! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Al?

-L'habitude sans doute, tu sais avant que tu arrives, c'était cent fois pire lorsqu'Emmett était au lycée. Le yéti, le monstre, Frankenstein... Mais Emmett n'y prêtait plus attention, Edward par contre... Il faisait tout pour que les autres le laissent tranquille...

Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever ça, il était loyal envers son frère.

-Le plus dur pour moi, ça a été quand Jasper m'a quitté à cause de sa sœur...

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça...

-Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, était la fille la plus belle du lycée, elle est partie la même année où tu es arrivée. Blonde, grande, sexy... Tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds. Mais un jour, Emmett a voulu aller lui dire qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle lui plaisait... Il avait cueillit une fleur, enfin plutôt arraché ce qui ressemblait à une fleur. Et il a été la voir à la pause déjeuner, en plein réfectoire, elle s'est fait un plaisir de l'humilier...

Le pauvre... Les gens peuvent être très cruels...

-Et quand elle s'est moqué de lui, il a voulu l'embrasser, il l'a soulevé comme il t'a soulevé la semaine dernière, mais elle hurlait comme si il tentait de la violer. Bref, les deux familles ont été convoquées par le directeur, et M et Mme Hale ont demandés le renvoi immédiat d'Emmett à cause de sa dangerosité...

Je comprenais mieux la peur d'Edward d'aller dénoncer Emmett.

-Et ta famille a accepté?

-On a pas eu le choix, enfin bref, le lendemain Rosalie se vantait de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Je l'ai giflé parce qu'Edward n'a pas le droit de frapper les filles évidemment. Jasper n'a pas apprécié que je la frappe. On s'est disputé, il m'a dit que c'était mieux comme ça pour Emmett et que sa sœur n'avait finalement qu'accélérer la force des choses! Edward ne lui a pas pardonné ses propos, ils étaient les meilleurs amis et maintenant ils ne s'adressent plus la parole.

Je pousse un soupir, je comprenais maintenant qu'Edward soit aussi aigri, même son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas soutenu quand son frère s'est fait expulsé.

Nous arrivions devant la maison des Cullen qui était bien silencieuse. Alice fronça les sourcils, il y a quelque chose qui clochait...

Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte, tout était sans dessus-dessous, plus aucun meuble ne tenait debout, les tableaux étaient tous décrocher et gisaient par-terre, des bibelots anciens étaient en miettes.

-Papa? Maman? Emmett? Y a quelqu'un?

Ça ressemblait à un cambriolage, et lorsque j'allais dans le salon, les murs étaient tagués.

« SI TU REVIENS AU LYCÉE T'EN REVIENDRAS PAS VIVANT»

Et merde... Alice se mit à pleurer en voyant ce qui était inscrit.

-Mais où sont les autres? Emmett devrait être là avec Maman...

-Ils sont peut-être sortis prendre l'air... Ta mère devait peut-être sortir et elle a emmené ton frère.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivit d'un cri. C'était Edward qui revenait sans doute des cours à son tour.

-On est dans le salon Edward!

Il arriva presque en courant trébuchant à moitié sur ce qui ressemblait à un vieux buffet.

-Alice? Tu n'as rien?

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'inscription sur le mur, il entra dans une colère noire. Il donna un coup de pied dans un paquet de feuilles. Alice et moi préférions ne rien dire, attendant qu'il se calme... Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes et qu'il sembla enfin remarquer ma présence.

-Il faut effacer ça avant que les parents reviennent.

Je fus surprise de cette propositon.

-Mais non, il faut aller voir la police! Edward, ils vont peut-être recommencer ou faire pire!

-Ils ne pourront jamais faire de mal à Emmett, il est trop fort pour eux.

Encore une fois, nous étions en désaccord, ça faisait longtemps...

-Mais ils pourraient le prendre par surprise, le blesser... Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des menaces mais si ça devenait plus grave, il vaut mieux prévenir la police.

La porte d'entrée claqua suivit d'expression étouffée, Edward ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de mécontentement. On entendit Esmée dire à Emmett de monter directement dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse ranger, on entendit des pas et Esmée apparu dans le salon suivie de Carlisle.

-Oh mon dieu, mais qui peut faire une chose pareille?

Esmée allait se mettre à pleurer Carlisle la pris dans ses bras et commença à composer le numéro de la police. Lorsque l'appel fut passer aucun d'entre nous ne savait quoi faire.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, ce soir ça ne sert à rien, Emmett devra se reposer parce que les policiers vont surement lui poser pleins de questions...

Carlisle hocha la tête et alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Edward m'attrapa par le bras.

-Je voulais te dire... Merci, mais ça sera pas la peine de venir demain non plus, en fait ne viens plus.

-Quoi? Mais enfin, pourquoi?

-Tu as vu l'inscription? Si Emmett retourne au lycée, il signera son arrêt de mort... Il vaut mieux que la situation reste telle qu'elle.

-Alors c'est tout? Parce que des gens le menace, alors on ne doit plus rien faire? Emmett mérite mieux que de rester chez lui toute la journée!

-Tu ne comprends pas? Le lycée c'est déjà l'enfer pour les jeunes « normaux » mais là pour lui ça sera cent fois pire! Ça l'a déjà été auparavant et je ne sais pas pourquoi on a pensé que de retourner au lycée serait différent aujourd'hui.

Je comprenais son point de vue, mais ce n'est pas juste pour Emmett de laisser tomber.

-Je reviendrais jusqu'à ce que Carlisle me dise de ne plus venir. Ce n'est pas à toi de savoir ce qui est bon pour ton frère. Et je pense qu'il a le droit de vivre à peu près normalement comme tout le monde.

Je passe la porte et j'entends Edward refermer celle ci sans ajouter un mot, mais je compris qu'il était mécontent de ma réponse. Dur journée...

* * *

Alors? Allez y inondez ma boite mail :p Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews!

A bientot Lilieve01


End file.
